


i've dug two graves for us, my dear

by serpenss



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Dimitri is feral, F/M, I wrote this at 1 am and it's probably bad, Post-Timeskip, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, kinda sorta hatesex? but it's like one ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpenss/pseuds/serpenss
Summary: oh, how she wishes she could save him.





	i've dug two graves for us, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> this probably sucks but I'm publishing anyway 🤡
> 
> title is from revenge by xxxtentacion

"Dimitri, you're _injured_!" Byleth exclaimed, following after him as he walked to the outside of the monastery. 

"I'm fine, leave me alone!" Dimitri snapped, turning around to face her.

"No!" Byleth responded angrily. "I'm worried about you, Dimitri!" 

And she was.

He'd managed to take a lance to his side, resulting in a small, albeit painful looking wound that Dimitri couldn't be bothered to tend to. Him constantly pushing her away was starting to grate on Byleth's nerves. Well, on everyone's.

She was more than worried about him.  
In the 5 years she'd been asleep, he'd changed so much, and Byleth was _scared_ for him.

"Please...Let me help you?" She offered weakly.

That seemed to set Dimitri off.

He grabbed her by the wrists, and shoved her against the wall. Dimitri leaned in close, their faces nearly touching, and muttered, "If you won't leave me alone...I suppose I might as well keep you here." 

Byleth's bright blue eyes widened, and Dimitri thought that may have been one of the few times he'd seen genuine fear paint her pretty little face.

"I'll **destroy** you."

And with that, his lips feverishly crashed against hers, Dimitri's hold on her wrists only tightening. Byleth hesitantly returned the kiss, as Dimitri bit down on her lower lip, savoring the taste of the blood he'd drawn.

Dimitri's hands shifted from her wrists to undo the clasp on her chest piece, not caring as the armor hit the floor with a loud clank. Byleth quickly shifted to cover herself, shuddering slightly as she felt the night air hit her exposed breasts. Dimitri shoved her arms away and proceeded to give them a rough squeeze.

"Dimitri...Wait...I...." Byleth trailed off, losing focus as he continued to grope her. 

This was wrong.

But goddamn, did she want him.  
She had wanted him so badly, hell, maybe even since the days at the academy.

"You see, Byleth..." Dimitri started, pausing as his hands trailed down, beginning to undo the buttons to her pants, "I'm a _monster._ He growled, sliding his hand between her legs. Byleth let out a whine, and suddenly Dimitri slammed his forefinger into her pussy. Byleth jolted forwards, nearly falling over onto him as she cried out.

"I hate you...." Dimitri snarled, avoiding her gaze as he roughly inserted another finger. Byleth clapped her hand over her mouth to suppress a moan. Luckily they were outside, and Byleth hoped nobody could overhear them. 

He hated her for leaving.  
He hated her for coming back.  
He hated her for still believing there was hope for him.  
He hated her for caring.

And he'd make her hate him, too.

Dimitri retracted his fingers, then slammed her against the wall and hoisted her legs so that they were wrapped around his waist. Byleth yelped at the impact as she hit against the wall, wincing. A tingle of guilt hit Dimitri from seeing her hurt, and for a moment, Byleth could nearly see it in his icy blue eye.

His cock was straining against his trousers, and Byleth could _feel_ it pressing in between her legs as Dimitri held her in place. He reached down and undid the buttoning, allowing his erection to spring free.

Byleth's eyes widened a bit at the sight of it. She reminisced about how she'd once fantasized of this, having Dimitri tear her clothes off and fuck her. But not under these circumstances.

She'd wanted it with the Dimitri she'd once knew so many years ago. The one she'd missed so badly.

But he was gone now, replaced by an angry, bloodthirsty, self-hating shell of himself.

And it hurt. It hurt to see him like this. 

She felt so...helpless.

Dimitri ripped through her leggings and tore her panties off, and _slammed_ himself into her.

Byleth cried out in pain, fisting her hands in Dimitri's messy locks of hair for stability. The pain faded into a dull ache as he continued to thrust into her, the lewd, wet noises echoing throughout the courtyard of the monastery.

Dimitri gazed at her, eyes lidded, face flushed, letting out such vulgar yet soft noises, and for a moment, Dimitri thought she was pretty.

"Such a pretty little thing I'm ruining..." Dimitri muttered, picking up the pace of his thrusts.

God did she feel good. The warm, wet sensation surrounding his cock was almost too much for him to bear. He roughly grabbed her thighs and fucked her, _really_ fucked her, ignoring the tinge of pain from his aforementioned wound.

"Aren't you glad you returned to me?" He asked her sarcastically. Byleth only let out a moan in return, her grip in his hair tightening. "Only for me to defile you like this?"

His hand wandered from her thigh and down to her clit, playing with it. Byleth jerked against him, whimpering in pleasure. Was it wrong that she enjoyed this so much?

"Are you pleased with yourself, _Professor?_ Coming back to torment me like this?!" Dimitri cried, and Byleth could hear a bit of genuine sadness in his voice. And it fucking hurt her.

"I waited so long for you to return, and you never came. I was driven further and further into madness...." Dimitri paused momentarily, letting out a low growl. He was getting dangerously close to coming.

"And now you're back to haunt me...I fucking hate it. ...I fucking hate that you keep trying to save me..." Dimitri thrusted faster, vigorously rubbing at Byleth's clit. 

"_I fucking hate you._"

And with that, Byleth came, her walls convulsing around Dimitri's cock as she screamed, clawing at his scalp.

"F-Fuck...." Dimitri groaned as he came as well, rope after rope of his come filling her. 

They stayed like that for a moment, wrapped around eachother, the only sound being their statacco panting. Dimitri eventually pulled out of her, watching as his seed dripped out of her as she slumped against him.

When he pulled away, he could see tears running down Byleth's cheeks. Dimitri wiped them away, and let out a hollow laugh.

"See what I've done to you? I'm a monster. A fucking monster. You need to stay away from me." 

"N-No..." Byleth said quietly. "Dimitri...I still...love you..."

Because it was true. She still loved him. And missed him.

"And I...I won't stop trying to save you."

"...How pathetic." Dimitri responded simply, letting Byleth go. 

He tucked himself back into his trousers, and left without saying another word.

Byleth watched him leave, more tears streaming down her face.

She would keep her promise.

_I will save you._

**Author's Note:**

> well this was sad!!! I'll write soft dimileth at some point I promise
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
